1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-held toy implements such as a baseball bat, a tennis racket or a golf club, adapted to strike a play ball, and more particularly to a hollow implement of this type having a storage cavity for receiving the play ball or a weighted insert or other article that can be accommodated in the cavity.
2. Status of Prior Art
Toy hollow baseball bats are known which are designed to be used by young children incapable of handling a regulation bat. Though resembling a standard baseball bat, these hollow toy bats, which are blow-molded or otherwise formed of synthetic plastic material, and are much lighter in weight. Sometimes the diameter of the toy bat is greater than that of a conventional bat so that the child is then more likely to connect with a ball. While the light weight of the bat makes it easier for a young child to handle, it lacks the striking power of a heavier bat and the player therefore may not be able to hit a ball more than a short distance. For a young player who has the strength to handle a somewhat heavier bat, the usual light-weight hollow bat leaves much to be desired.
Hollow toy baseball bats are often used with toy baseballs that simulate a standard baseball in size and appearance but are softer and lighter so as to avoid injury should a child be struck with the toy ball. The practical problem that arises with toy bats and balls is that unless they are stored in a common box, the child is likely to misplace or lose the balls and is therefore unable to play with the bat. A bat is more conspicuous and therefore harder to misplace. And even if the balls are not lost and the child then wishes to take toy bats and a set of balls to a playground, he needs a separate carrier for the balls. There then is a fair chance that the child might lose the carrier on his way to or from the playground.
The same problems are encountered with golf clubs or tennis rackets in toy form for small children, for here too the implement may lack adequate heft and the balls used therewith are easily lost.